BlacK 'BAD' Leg!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: For Sanji, having a 'bad' leg doesn't matter much, especially if its not to worry the crew! But does everyone think the same? And what is Zoro's say about this stubbornness?


**Black 'BAD' Leg**

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_*All Hail One Piece Soccer King!*_**

It was dusk and Sunny Go was anchored on an unknown island. The Straw Hats landed there a couple of hours ago and as soon as it had been decided what to do, the others go on their own way.

But not everybody left the ship.

Franky together with Usopp and Chopper decided to wait for the others and busied themselves with his new power up weapons. The two were very amazed and were jumping up and down with their jaws dropped. After a few minutes, Luffy joined them in the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' and claiming it was far more exciting than walking around the island for he didn't find anything there (except when you went to the town which was miles away).

Half an hour later, Brook returned with Zoro who looked so relieved upon finding his way back (Brook actually followed him knowing how this nakama of his would end up once left alone in an island). This made the ship a lot nosier.

The only people who decided to hit the town were Nami and Robin, who was of course, joined by Sanji without question. So that sunset, the Straw hat crew mates were on their usual business while waiting for their other nakamas to return.

It was not long before irritation and annoyance hit the captain though.

Luffy was making a face at that very moment. He seemed very displeased. Surprisingly, _no_ _one_ paid any attention to the captain's facial expression. Luffy gritted his teeth and then all of a sudden burst out—

"Oi! Sanji, where are you? Sanji? SANJII! WHERE'S SANJI?"

Chopper looked up at Luffy who was going in circles on the ship while looking for his cook.

"He's looking for Sanji very earnestly," the little reindeer said, blinking.

"Well, Sanji is spelled like _food_ for him," Usopp said without looking away from Franky's hands, "more importantly, check this out, Chopper!"

Zoro, meanwhile looked sideways at his captain from his arm weight lifting.

"Stop it, Luffy. It's about time they return so just wait for a few minutes."

Luffy's nose honked.

"That's not right. Food shouldn't be kept waiting… Dammit, where's that food?"

Zoro sighed.

"Yohohoho~" Brook said from the other side of the ship, "Luffy-san, it's like you're referring to Sanji-san like he's the food."

Luffy glanced at him.

"That's not right either. If I eat Sanji, whose gonna make the food? Dammit… Sanji!"

Zoro rolled his eyes but then he noticed people coming from the island.

"Oi, Luffy… There's your food."

"Ah!" Luffy exclaimed and then jumped on the side of the ship, "Oi! SANJI!"

Zoro watched the three coming from the island. Nami, Robin and Sanji were all walking towards the ship carrying different baggage of supply. Zoro's eyebrow slightly rose.

"Sorry, we're late," Nami was saying as she climbed aboard, "there were some pirate hunters on the town so we spent most of the time trying to get rid of them. Good thing Sanji was with us."

She looked uncertainly at Sanji as did Robin.

Sanji came up the ship with bruises and wounds all over his face, but he was smiling.

"Whoaa—did Nami-swan just praise me up?"

Luffy looked at Sanji and blinked.

"Eh? What happened to you, Sanji? You got beaten up?"

Sanji's face reddened but this turned into an evil look.

"Whaddya say?"

Zoro came into the view, crossed his arms and smirked at the cook who flair up even more.

"Don't you say—"

"Chopper," Robin called all of a sudden that made Zoro looked over the lady with the black hair. He watched the exchange between the two and then Chopper running off somewhere. The swordsman then turned to Sanji who lit up his cigarette.

"I'm cooking," he said quietly that made Luffy raise his arms in happiness.

"Yosh! You're the best, Sanji!"

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT NOW?"

* * *

Sunny Go was sailing under the moonlight two hours later. The people from the ship were all wrapped up inside the ship except for one who was smoking on the deck.

Sanji's face was clean and with a few bandages on his cheek and forehead after Chopper was finished with him. He was leaning on the deck with a lost look on his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, he lowered his eyes on the floor and then tapped his right foot on the floor. After one 'tap', he stopped.

"Oi?"

Sanji whipped around, looking very surprise to Zoro who was looking at him from the other side of the ship. The two blinked at one another.

"Oh, it's just you." Sanji said with narrowed eyes, and then his face turned monster like—"don't just 'oi' me stupid, what the hell d'you want?"

"You're the idiot! Who'd want anything from you?" Zoro snapped as he walked toward the cook, "What're you doing here?"

"Like hell I'd tell yah, idiot! How about you? Got lost here, didn't you?"

"Whaddya say?"

"If I didn't know better—you probably got lost somewhere in this island again and was found like a lost child by one of our crew you hopeless idiot amongst idiots!"

The two fumed at each other and then suddenly, Zoro pulled his sword out from his belt with its scabbard and pointed it to Sanji.

"SHUT UP! Come at me, you curly eyebrows!"

"Yeah right!" Sanji almost shouted back and was about to attack, when all of a sudden, he stopped. Zoro watched his as he stood straight and then smoked quietly.

Zoro raised his eyebrows.

"What? Not gonna fight?"

"Bakka," Sanji said with closed eyes, "Who'd want to fight an idiot like you?"

Zoro watched as the cook turn his back at him. He knew it. Something was wrong. How to make this stubborn cook admit it was another thing though.

"Oi," he said quietly to the walking away pirate, "does it hurt much? Your leg?"

Sanji stopped walking but didn't turn to the swordsman. Zoro did not say anything but looked down the cook's legs.

"Robin and Nami seemed pretty worried," he muttered after awhile, "and you made them carry a few baggages which looked so unlike you."

Silence filled the two for a few seconds, and then suddenly, Sanji smirked.

"You're really quite an observer, no? Zoro-_san?_"

Zoro narrowed his eyes. Sanji gave him a look and then said,

"What? Are you worried about me?" he turned a look at Zoro who raised another eyebrow upon seeing the grin on the cook's face. "that's something I didn't see coming…"

"You bastard…"

"I don't need your worry, shitty bastard," Sanji turned and waved a hand at Zoro as he walked away, "and it ain't that bad if you're so _worried._ Forget it."

It was Zoro's turn to give him an evil smirk but with additional pounding veins at the top of his head.

"If it's not so painful then," he said as he lowered his body and attacked Sanji stealthily, "come and fight me!"

Sanji turned in surprise at Zoro and automatically raised his leg to defend—but then his face showed too much excruciation upon the idea of hitting his leg that in the end he was not able to keep up.

"Not hurting, eh?" Zoro muttered as he stood above the cook who was sitting on the floor with a defeated look. "The next time you say that to me, make sure you're looking me in the eye."

The two looked at one another. Sanji gritted his teeth.

"Shitty bastard…"

Zoro, who was not at all planning to hurt Sanji, lowered himself on the floor and gently tapped the cook's injured leg with the tip of his sword.

"So it's injured?" he asked quietly.

"It's none of your business if it does," Sanji snapped, clearly pissed.

For that answer, he received a deadly stare from the swordsman.

"Yes, it does." He answered calmly that made Sanji's eyes widen. Zoro's eyes reflected seriousness as he addressed the wounded pirate. "It is my business since you are a member of my crewmates. And what more, this is a hell lot my business because of all the trouble it'll bring me—us— in the future. Say we encountered a fight and you're not able to defend our members? Doesn't that concern me? Say you got hurt even further and wouldn't be able to fight? Doesn't that affect the crew? And say you _die?_ Doesn't that blow up this ship? Think about it, you idiot and stop being selfish."

Sanji was silent for a few moments as Zoro stared at him with his sharp eyes.

"Oi," was the cook's first word as he finally found his voice, "you're not one to talk here."

Zoro watched as Sanji pulled himself and stood up high and confident in front of him with his smoke on his right hand. His eyes were hidden at the shadows of his hair as he now addressed the swordsman.

"You better look at yourself first before saying those words to me."

A confused expression filled Zoro. Sanji's eyes sharpened too.

"If you're going to play 'your pain is my pain', then screw you. I'm not like you."

Sanji walked away without a word, leaving Zoro watching him with confused eyes, not knowing that the cook was speaking of what he did back at Thriller Bark where he made a deal with Bartolome and asked for Luffy's pain. Sanji couldn't quite forget that day as he walked back to his room.

"Bastard…"

* * *

The next day, the two hardly spoke.

"Can you feel that awkward atmosphere?" Usopp asked Luffy during breakfast. Sanji was still cooking on the pantry while Zoro was quietly eating on a corner. The two of them didn't talk—not even when Sanji gave him his plate. Usopp felt it and so the question was raised.

The captain blinked at him, and then looked up the ceiling, and then to Nami.

"Hey, Nami? You sure there aren't any storms coming?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What the—Usopp you can navigate too!?" Luffy exclaimed all of a sudden.

"EHHH? Who told you? That's one of Usopp-sama's…."

Whatever they said was drowned by a shout from Franky outside the ship.

"Oi, you guys! Pirate hunters at six o'clock!"

The crewmates immediately ran outside in a hurry.

There they saw not miles away from them a large ship with a flag of a skull with a red mark across it. Luffy looked excitedly over it as he exclaimed yet again—

"Whoaaaa! That's one big ship!"

"There's gotta be hundreds of men inside that," Franky remarked as he adjusted his zooming eyes to the ship, "yep, there are hundreds alright… and look! They have our wanted list… must've been hunting us for days…"

"Those guys…" Nami murmured to herself.

Sanji's eyes narrowed.

"Alright men!" Luffy shouted all of a sudden with glint on his eyes, "Let's give these guys what they're looking for!"

"AYE!"

They watched as the ship gain position beside them with their canons at hand. Sanji braced himself up as the men inside the ship roared vigorously.

"Aren't they lively?" Brook said solemnly, "I wish I could appear as lively as they are bones that I am!"

"Don't worry, Brook," grinned Franky at him, "You seem lively enough!"

"Really? Yohohohohoh~ then allow me to get my hands on them—!"

Zoro pulled his swords out and stepped first into the deck, and then turning his eyes sideways at Sanji, he said rather curtly.

"Don't get in my way,"

Sanji gave him an angry look, "Like hell I will!"

Luffy threw himself on the enemy's ship.

"HERE WE GO!"

And the chaos began.

As expected, Sanji was really having a hard time defending himself. He was on look out for Robin and Nami too that he could barely concentrate on what was happening around him.

Meanwhile, Zoro was all out as he slashed and crisscrossed all the pirate hunters on his way. He wasn't showing any mercy, as did his other crewmates.

"There's that idiot who got his leg trapped on our metal chains! His right leg is still working fine? Is he a monster?" shouted someone that caught Zoro's ears.

"Yeah—that bastard who nonetheless destroyed those sharp metal! Finish him off already!"

Zoro's sharp eyes found Sanji who was using his left leg half heartedly to fight. A bunch of other pirate hunters suddenly jumped at the cook relentlessly. Sanji's eyes widened.

"This is what I mean…" Zoro muttered as he slashed his way toward Sanji, "of not getting on my way!"

Sanji's eyes widened as the pirate hunters that jumped at him suddenly got caught in a large whirlwind and flew away. That was when his eyes caught Zoro who was suddenly standing in front of him.

"Don't you dare defend me!" the cook bellowed angrily and sent a kick toward the swordsman who only used his arm to block the attack. The impact of his own attack caused Sanji to grit his teeth in pain. Zoro gave him a death stare as he whispered,

"If you don't want to be humiliated this much… then stop acting like you deserved it."

Sanji continued to grind his teeth.

"…bastard…"

Zoro pushed his right leg away and then finished those who were in front of him. After that he turned his back at the cook with his swords out and said even more seriously—

"Don't worry, I'm not defending you cause you're weak… I'm defending you cause I don't want to see my nakama get hurt even more than they are already…"

To Zoro's horror, however, Sanji sent his leg kicking right at an enemy's body on his right side.

"Gyaa!" shouted the pirate hunter as he came soaring to the air into the ocean. Zoro's eyes fell on Sanji whose expression did not show any sign of pain.

"I'm afraid…" the cook started quite coolly as he smirked at the swordsman, "you're defending the wrong _nakama_."

Zoro gritted his teeth, but he smiled too.

"You bastard," he said, "you're really something."

* * *

"In the end," Zoro continued half an hour later as he leaned on their mast with crossed arms and with his eyes on Sanji who was now using a crutch to support himself, "you still ain't smart enough."

"Shut up! I don't wanna listen to your crappy talks anymore! Be quiet!" the cook hollered with raging eyes as he pointed at the swordsman.

"But Sanji, you really have to tell me if something is wrong with your body," Chopper said as he frowned at the cook, "it's my job to keep everyone here from sickness and injury… so I kind of feel guilty if you are hurt and not treated at once… that's why… please don't keep things like this to yourself, alright?"

Sanji stared at Chopper, and then slowly nodded.

"It's not only him,"said Usopp all of a sudden. Sanji looked up at them and found the whole crew's attention was on him. Even Luffy was giving him a frowning stare.

"Man, if you're hurt, just say so already," the Captain said with eyebrows contracted, "we're nakama here!"

"He's right," Usopp muttered with level eyes, as the rest nodded with him. Sanji got the message and whispered quietly...

"Ahh, I'm sorry…"

He then gave Zoro a look who did not look away. The swordsman was the real one who got on his nerves... that impudent marimo who thinks it was his business to meddle with everyone... this damn swordsman who has the nerve to tell him what to do when in reality he was the one who was ready to take the pain so selfishly... that was something he could not forgive.

Zoro walked over to him and said rather gallantly, "You heard the majority... stupid cook."

"You know you seemed too concerned about it," the cook smirked.

Zoro gave him a glance.

"I just don't wanna be troubled."

"Yeah, right."

Luffy was still on a dilemma on the other hand once he realized the real effect of his cook getting hurt.

"BASTARDS! They tried to hurt you, Sanji? I'll beat em! Dammit! How are we going to eat if you're all beaten up!?"

"You're thinking of that!?" Usopp exclaimed while the rest sighed in exasperation.

"SHUTTUP!" Sanji shouted angrily, "I'm not beaten up! And you can still eat- still have my hands on, idiot!"

"But would it be still delicious?"

"What do you think my legs are, my tongue?"

"That's a good description," said the swordsman.

"SHUT UP, it's your fault in the first place! If you hadn't blabbed in the middle of fighting I wouldn't have resort to kicking those assholes out! You green head moss idiot!"

"Whaddya say!? You're the idiot that kicked him—not me!"

"Then I'll kick your ass—!"

"Go ahead and try!"

"AHHH! Stop, Sanji! Your legs!" Chopper cried.

"Oi! Zoro! Don't hurt Sanji—he's the food in this ship!"

"WHADDAHELL D'YOU MEAN FOOD?!"

Nami and Robin both watched on the sideline as the chaotic group continued to make chaos.

"They're lively as usual," Robin smiled warmly while Nami sighed and shook her head.

"They're all idiots…"

But she smiled nonetheless. No doubt they got the best crew mate in the whole Grand Line!

* * *

***THE END***

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
